This Family
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: One Guild, One Family... Based on four things! A roleplay I'm on, my Oc Darky's origin stories, and my One Piece series that begin with Home! Rated for drinking, possible fights, and cursing. Is now basically a character study story. Basically.
1. Roronoa Zoro

**Warning: Contains a few songs, but is not the entire story.**

* * *

 **Zoro**

The green-haired swordsman took another drink of booze as he watched his student and Guildmaster sing with her oldest friends and Digimon Partner. It was the night of Christmas, and though they had already exchanged gifts that morning, his student had begged them all to come here to party, just them, the guild of Lightning Shadow's Will.

Zoro glanced over to his captain, who was laughing with his brothers. His features softened, before sharpening again. He guessed the ero-cook was in the kitchen, cooking the food.

He began to muse on everything that happened, his bottle of booze hanging loosely in his hand. His student was unhinged and/or depressed on bad days and impossibly cheerful and determined on good days. He knew she'd sacrifice everything for them.

They were the only family she really had, with her right-hand and beacon of hope being G. He mildly wondered how she was before he met her and began to train her in the ways of the sword.

He had been pleasantly surprised to find out that she simply needed fine-tuning and a sparring partner. Her stance was unconventional, but seemed to work for her. She could coat things in haki thanks to not only his tutoring, but Rayleigh's and Luffy's as well.

He knew she had not yet used her full power. She was too afraid… She, despite common belief, had walls as hard as Kairoseki Stone that kept her emotions in check. He didn't know the entire thing, but he had inferred that his student had always had it tough; that she used to be a very evil person. One who didn't care who she killed and why.

He guessed that's why he accepted her as his student. She was a lot like him, in some ways. He glanced over everyone else, spotting snow lightly falling outside from out the window.

He took another drink of his booze as Darky spoke in the song she and her friends were performing for everyone.

 **"Protecting each other, helping each other, supporting each other, believing in each other**

 **The Chosen Children and Digimon**

 **Are made one by their passionate heartbeats."**

Zoro grinned lightly. His student was also exceptionally kind-hearted, despite all she had been through. Before he had known her, he would have guessed that it was a ruse to get what she wanted. She still seemed like the person to do so on some days, but she was truly a nice person, just corrupted by the way she was raised.

He was quite proud of this guild, despite the horrific wars it had taken part in. They were all warriors who valued each other, even though the Pink Exceed only really had a bond with his student due to her kindness and he didn't know G all that well.

 _"Everyone's Digital World_

 _If we hadn't realized the wonder of believing_

 _We wouldn't have been able to become this strong_

 _Thank you Digital World_

 _If we were all alone_

 _We wouldn't have been able to get this big_

 _The journey of adventure still continues on...!"_ He heard the Chosen Children and their Digimon finish their song. The Chosen and Digimon -minus their guildmaster herself- exited the stage, allowing Luffy to lead his crew -including the unwilling Zoro- to the stage to join his student. Brook began to lead everyone through a round of _Binks Sake_ from the piano Franky had brought with Yolei's permission from the music shop.

The melody began, Brook's skillful boney fingers playing the keys just right.

" _Yo hohoho, yo hohoho… Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…  
Yo hohoho, yo hohoho… Yo hohoho, yo hohoho_

… _Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' Brew.  
Sea wind blows, to where, who knows? The waves will be our guide.  
O'er across the ocean's tide.. Rays of sunshine far and wide.  
Birds they sing, of cheerful things, in circles passing by.  
Bid farewell to weaver's town, say so long to port renowned.  
Sing a song, it won't be long, before we're casting off.  
Cross the gold and silver seas, a salty spray puts us at ease,  
Day and night, to our delight, the voyage never ends._

Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' Brew.  
Pirates, we eternally are challenging the sea.  
With the waves to rest our heads, ship beneath us as our beds,  
hoisted high upon the mast, our jolly roger flies.  
Somewhere in the endless sky stormy winds are blowing by,  
waves are dancing, evening comes, it's time to sound the drums.  
But steady men, and never fear, tomorrow's skies are always clear.  
So pound your feet and clap your hands til sunny days return."

Everyone in the guild began to sing merrily. This was a tradition at parties… it always has been.

" _Yo hohoho, yo hohoho… Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…  
Yo hohoho, yo hohoho …Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…_

Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks Brew.  
Wave goodbye but don't you cry, our memories remain.  
Our days are but a passing dream, everlasting though they seem,  
Beneath the moon we'll meet again, the wind's our lullaby.  
Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' Brew.  
Sing a song, and play along for all the oceans wide.  
After all is said and done, you'll end up a skeleton,  
so spread your tale from dawn til dusk upon these foamy seas.

Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…  
Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…

Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…  
Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…Yo hohoho, yo hohoho…"

His student smiled at those on the stage with her, as if questioning something.

"Yohohoho!" laughed Brook, beginning to play the tune she had requested. The Captain laughed and used his rubbery hand to drag Ero-Cook onto the stage from the kitchen.

"Just follow us!" Luffy shouted, before the entire guild began to sing.

"We may not be related

But the bonds we've created

Are strong enough to call family! (When we're sailing the sea)

When other tides have faded we will still be here-

We're more than friends, we are family!" The whole guild sang.

"You can go and explore every wave and island in the ocean

But even then you won't find a crew that holds a candle to ours!" sang the leaders; Marco, Darky, akuya, Tai, Davis, Takato, Yuma, Astral, Shark, Vector, and Luffy.

" The crew on our ship is all misfits

But we're the best misfits around!" sang Nami, Rio, Cat-chan, Tori, Sora, Zoe, Rika, Jeri, the female Digimon, Mimi, and Yolei.

"Abandon logic, we don't use it-

Let go and you're ocean bound!" sang Zoro, Brook, Dumon, Bronk, Quattro, Quinton, Matt, Ken, Henry, Ryo, Sam, and Koji.

"Every day, danger is here

But somehow we all survive!" sang Usopp, Joe, Alito, Girag, Izzy, Cody, Suzie, Ai, Mako, and Impmon.

"We risk our lives on a daily basis, with treasure on our minds—the ultimate find!" sang everyone again, "We're the best in all the sea,

We'll never back down because together we'll succeed!

We may not be related

But the bonds we've created

Are strong enough to call family! (As long as we're at sea)

When other tides have faded we will still be here-

We're more than friends, we are family!"

Zoro grinned inwardly.

The songs stopped, and he saw Darky write in a little journal. He guessed it was that letter to G she was talking about.

This guild was like family. They were nakama, just like his crew.

He was proud of his student's guild. He was proud to be a part of it too.

* * *

 **This story is based off a roleplay I'm on. It's also a suprise present for a friend. :D**

 **Please review!**


	2. Calleo the BlackKudamon

Eight years ago, if Calleo had been informed that he'd not only join the Chosen Children his mistress had sworn to kill alongside said leader, he would have killed the messenger and left without a word. Allegiances back then, to him, meant nothing. Willpower Shadows had given him a home after he was expelled from being a Shrine Digimon. Of course, that had been, to be more accurate, eleven years ago. He remembered that his mistress had been very little and not well versed in many things, but she seemed to easily accept him into her army. He had been her second digimon and he knew she loved him like one would a sibling, though he guessed that, back then, she didn't recognize it as such herself. Her true sibling was terrible to her, after all. Still is, actually.

He cared for his Mistress as his leader and guide. Nothing more, nothing less.

Or, at least, that's what he wanted himself to think and feel. Darky is important to him. His guild is important to him. His brother is important to him.

The wellbeing of the Fairies is important to him, if only because they are his younger brother's guild.

If anyone told him that back when he was fully corrupted, he would've killed them and not given a care in the world.

Though he DOES want a rematch with Gajeel Redfox…

But it wasn't important. He was sure that if he challenged the Iron Dragonslayer, he'd get his rematch, but he also knew that he wasn't strong enough to properly fight against Gajeel and have it be interesting enough for him to say that it was satisfying, even if he lost. He was simply much too weak, but he knew that he would get stronger. Some way or another.

Hmmm… Calleo wonders if he could say that he was happy. He wouldn't want to change the life he now had, but he would sacrifice himself if it was needed. Any of the other Digimon connected to humans would. It was simply in their nature to do so.

Either way, he didn't mind what was happening in his life.

His past was what worried him. His younger brother, Orion, knew nothing of it. Orion had only been told that Calleo had left and abandoned his duties as the Digimon of the Shrine of Light.

Amisi, the Lalamon who stalked him, loved him despite knowing it all. He didn't quite understand it. Digimon were not supposed to 'love', but he guessed human and digimon interactions caused already-living digimon to _feel_ things such as happiness and love. Especially interactions with those of Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail should've simply let him die from the poison that girl -Ebony, he believed her name was- forced him to inhale, but they didn't. He guessed that it was because he is the older brother of Orion, who was not only a member of their guild but also the Digimon of Lucy Heartfillia. Perhaps they had seen his heart; the one he had hidden away.

He simply didn't understand it. Perhaps it was because he spent too much time with his mistress, who could push away her emotions. He knew that it was mental conditioning not only due to what the Dark Masters put her through, but also from her biological family's treating of her, but it affected him nonetheless.

After all, he had the Crest of Willpower branded onto his shoulder. That crest bonded him to his mistress just like it did all of her digimon. Even her true partner, Amity, had been branded as to show that she was just like him.

Didn't stop him from being jealous. He desperately wanted to help her. All she ever did for him was help, and she never truly asked for a reward. Even when she was evil, and not even when she turns everything away and becomes what she was as a child, only older, did she ever ask for a reward for saving him.

He remembered that he wasn't just expelled from his duties as a Shrine Digimon, but he remembered a lot of pain. That particular memory was and had always been a blur. She had found him and healed him and allowed him to join her. She even allowed him to join the guild she created with G.

He owed a lot to her…

And, as he explains the plan to distract the Digimon they knew would come to his Digital Comrades so the humans could kill it…

As he explained that they'd die and stay dead…

He found that he was indeed happy with the life he lived. He'd die with a lot of regrets, but he was happy.

He'd never get that rematch with Gajeel…

Heh, the humans really were rubbing off on him…

 _Thank you…_

* * *

 **THIS CHAPTER IS ALL OVER THE PLACE GAH**


	3. Phantom Soul: Darky

It's been a long time since I first called Laxus my father. Even though it's only been a little bit more than a month since I called Laxus 'Dad' to his face.

I didn't expect him to ever call me his daughter… I didn't even think he cared about me… But I couldn't help but latch onto him as my father figure, and Mira as my mother figure.

This story begins in March.

It was March Tenth. I had gone out on a very difficult quest that I could take as guildmaster of Lightning Shadow's Will. I wasn't sure if I could actually do it, but I wanted to try…

There was a rumor surrounding this job anyway. There was a Yokai that was after Laxus… It was a fairly new quest, so I was the first to take it.

It didn't take me long to find the Yokai. It was humanoid, with black skin and red eyes.

"I heard something…" I had spoken, "You're after Laxus… right?"

The Yokai laughed, the air beginning to fill with Magic Barrier Particles. I was incredibly thankful for my Spiritslayer lungs.

"Of course I am!" cackled the yokai. I clenched my fists.

"...I won't let you… Hurt him… With your damn magic barrier particles!" I exclaimed, charging. My lungs weren't as powerful as a dragonslayer's, but I knew I had some time before the particles began to affect me to incredible amounts. I punched the yokai, sending it flying away. My vision went red as I began to fight the yokai. I began to yell as I fought, and I kept on calling Laxus my father.

He was like a father to me…

I was coughing out blood as I fought, and when I regained alertness I realized I had gained a new form. It was mildly demonic, and reminded me of Mira's Satan Soul. My eyes widened.

"Did I… Take that Yokai over…?" I mumbled. The form shattered.

Strangely enough, I didn't feel the effects of the Magic Barrier Particles.

"This… Is really weird…"

I began to stumble away after realizing I had killed the yokai. I passed out when I entered my gothic mansion, and I didn't remember this event for many months later, after Laxus beat me up.

I had named my Takeover Phantom Soul, and that particular spell Phantom Soul: Evil.

Now, my birthday is in thirteen days. I feel really bad about what is going to happen… I'm nothing more than a traitor…

But…

I'm really happy that I have such a lovely family. Too bad I'll lose it soon…

I love you guys, Mom, Dad, Luxen, Yato, Flora, Mary, Ban, Kisuke, Kyra, Vector, Gramps, Uncle Elfman, Aunt Lisanna, Uni, Chi, Yukine….

I'm so sorry.

* * *

 **This is something I wanted to put out before my birthday :P**

 **Please review X3**


	4. I Just Want Him To Love Me

" _Try saying that again!" Erza exclaimed. She was glaring hard at Laxus._

" _Erza?" Gray and Lucy questioned, surprised to see their friend and teammate so angry._

" _This time I'll tell you straight out." Laxus stated, "We don't need weaklings in this guild!"_

 _He turned to Jet and Droy, a sneer on his face, "You guys are pitiful. Getting humiliated by Phantom like that… And wait, I don't even know your names." Jet and Droy looked down, obviously ashamed. Laxus looked to Lucy._

" _And you there, the main culprit, the debutant Celestial Spirit user… It was your fault." he stated it like it was something he truly believed, causing both Lucy and Mira to become angry._

" _Laxus!" Mira exclaimed, "It's all over now. No one has been talking about who to blame for it. You have no right to say anything when you didn't even help us fight! That's what the Master says."_

 _Laxus grinned, and then spoke nastily, "Well, yeah! It had nothing to do with me! Although, if I HAD been there, you wouldn't have had all that trouble."_

 _Erza's eyes widened in anger, "Why you…-"_

" _Hold it right there!" Natsu attacked Laxus, but he simply used Lightning Body to dodge._

" _Natsu!" Erza exclaimed. Laxus reappeared behind Natsu. Lucy gasped in surprise._

" _Laxus! Fight me!" Natsu yelled, "You heartless bastard!"_

 _Laxus just laughed, "What kind of fight would it be when you can't even catch me? When I inherit the guild, I'll get rid of all the weaklings. As well as anyone who stands against me! I'll make the ultimate guild! The strongest guild in history that no one can look down upon!"_

 _And with a final laugh, Laxus used lightning body to leave._

* * *

Darky didn't think she could regret following Laxus around more than she did now. Back before that, she had hope that her father would love her no matter what strength she was. She knew she was a weak child, constantly getting hurt and she didn't even have the right Ethernano Container, so even her magic was weaker than it should be and it took so much more time to train to become stronger. She fiddled with her little bracelet that hid that she had any magic at all and suppressed her true magic power enough so when she took it off, it'd enhance her magic a little. The bracelet had a little charm that had a lightning bolt and the silhouette of a demon; this was the charm that reminded her that the family she always went back to at night wasn't her real one, and instead, her true family didn't even know she and her twin brother, Yato, _were_ their children. She petted the sleeping form of her beloved exceed, Mary. The little pink exceed purred a little and sleepily nuzzled her hand.

"Mornin', Mama…" she greeted tiredly. Darky giggled.

"Afternoon, Mary!" she smiled. Mary started in surprise.

"It's afternoon already, Mama?" she asked. Darky nodded a little, and Mary pouted.

"I missed lunch… We were gonna have potatoes…" she complained. Darky laughed again and offered Mary a bag of potatoes; leftovers from lunch Darky made sure to save for her cat. Mary happily pawed at the bag while Darky got it open for her. Once it was open and given to her, the young pink cat began curling her right paw around a potato and pulling it out, happily eating. The potatoes had been roasted and cut into quarters, so it was easier for Mary to grab.

"Mary?" Darky questioned while her partner ate. Mary made a noise, showing she was listening.

"Nyx-" Darky covered her right eye with her hand, feeling the almost execrutiating pain that she did as Nyx carved out her eye with an ice cream scoop laced with salt and lemon juice that she always felt whenever she said or thought of the Etherious; it was the norm now, so she didn't have too much reaction to the actual pain, "Wants Yuji, Katie, Yato, and I to go on a Pixie Hunt." Mary dropped the potato onto the bed in surprise.

"You said you'd be free today!" she protested.

"I know, but I gotta do it." Darky gave her exceed a hug, something which the pink cat returned.

"Be careful…" Mary whimpered, almost to tears with worry about her partner. Darky placed Mary onto the bed with the potatoes and left the room.

"Don't worry." Darky smiled shakily at her partner before truly leaving.

* * *

The task was easy. They just had to kill ten Pixies each.

The Pixies themselves were the tricky part. They somehow knew everything that the Shades and Cores and Snakes had talked of in private. Even Darky's own secret was widely known among them.

And she couldn't stand the taunting of the Pixies as they told her that her parents would be oh so totally ashamed of her and Yato; so ashamed that they'd be disowned and jailed up for murder, even though no one in the Neo Baram Alliance did these things because they _**wanted**_ to. So many of them had been kidnapped and branded so if they tried to rebel, the branding magic within the brands would take control. They didn't have a choice, and they never _would._

 **So when that one Pixie said it... taunted me with it... Downright bullied me with it…**

 **I snapped.**

The now bloody child looked over her handiwork; the bloodied corpse of one of the S-class member of Pixie Tail. They were tied to a lamppost by their wrists and bound to the ground by large blades stabbed into their ankles and the ground. Even if they had survived they'd never walk again. Blood was surrounding the Pixie in a pool, and the child killer - **Me, Darky** \- simply smiled.

"Would Papa love me now?" she wondered, eyes blank as she stared at the body. It was something that always happened when she killed someone after overhearing what Laxus stated about weaklings.

"Am I strong enough now? Would he love me?"

Darky gripped the knife in her hand tight, smiling just a little. Her strange, implanted right eye that was red and with a white pupil when not under a glamour flickered with enjoyment. Of course Dhanielle, the evil voice in her head, would like the sight of the body. She barely heard Miss Voice, the nice, motherly voice in her head, attempt to calm her.

"I just want Papa to love me!"

 **Because Mama would love me no matter what. But I don't need a Mama. Well, I need one, but I didn't need one as much as I needed a Papa.**

 **In the end…**

 **Am I strong enough for you to love me, Papa?**

 **Being loved by my father…**

 **Was truly all I wanted. Do I really have it? I hope so…**

* * *

 **Just a new chappie for this fic that came up while I was up tonight! Please enjoy and review!**


End file.
